Criminel Consultant
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Contrairement à ce que tout le monde lui a dit, Jim a une âme-sœur, il le sait. Et maintenant, il a enfin sa marque sur la peau. (UA Soulmate, POV Moriarty, Partie 3 de la série "Tu m'appellera") [Participation au challenge de Mai 2017 du Collectif NoName]


**Criminel Consultant**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Challenge : ** ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge de mai 2017 du Collectif NoName, « UA Soulmate ».

Le **Collectif NoName** est un rassemblement d'auteurs et de lecteurs de tous fandoms qui met l'accent sur la communication entre auteurs et lecteurs, via review et autres. Chaque mois, les membres proposent des thèmes, puis un vote a lieu et le thème choisi devient le challenge du mois, et ceux qui veulent écrivent dessus. Ce n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire, et ça permet de donner de l'inspiration à ceux qui sont bloqué et aux membres de découvrir d'autres auteurs et fandom !  
N'hésitez pas à aller voir le profil du collectif sur le site (lien dans ma bio), et à nous rejoindre si vous voulez :D !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici comme promis le dernier texte de cette série, qui a été étonnamment plus facile à écrire que je ne m'y attendais. C'est donc aussi ma troisième participation au challenge de ce mois-ci !

 **ATTENTION :** **CE TEXTE EST LE TROISIEME D'UNE SERIE DE FICS, ET NE PEUT PAS ETRE LU INDEPENDAMMENT DES DEUX AUTRES. SINON, VOUS N'ALLEZ RIEN COMPRENDRE.**

 **Rappel :** l'idée des surnoms d'âme-sœur **n'est pas de moi** , mais de l'auteur anglaise **kiaronna,** que je remercie infiniment pour avoir accepté que j'utilise son idée !

Enjoy !

* * *

L'homme tremblait trop.

Ennuyé, Jim se redressa un peu, et leva mollement le bras par lequel il tenait son arme. Il détestait devoir se salir les mains, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix cette fois.

Ça le mettait en colère, et il n'aimait pas être colère.

« - Vous avez intérêt à arrêter de trembler. Si vous vous ratez, vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous faire, croyez-moi. » dit-il d'un ton doucereux. L'homme déglutit, puis l'aiguille reprit son travail. Cette fois, les mains ne tremblaient pas. Satisfait, Jim se renfonça dans son fauteuil, baissant le bras.

De toute façon, il y avait toujours un point rouge sur le front de l'homme.

Jim ferma les yeux. Comme à chaque fois, l'image de son âme-sœur apparu derrière ses paupières. Il visualisait parfaitement ses cheveux noirs, qu'il devinait si doux, ses yeux de cette couleur tellement particulière, sa bouche… Ah, cette bouche qui serait parfaite autour de sa queue !

Sherlock était vraiment parfait…

IL avait toujours su que Sherlock était fait pour lui, peu importe ce que sa peau vierge disait. Dès qu'il l'avait vu dans ce commissariat il y a 22 ans, à essayer de convaincre ces imbéciles que l'accident de Carl Power était un meurtre, il avait _su_.

Contrairement à ce que disait Carl Power, ses parents, ses médecins, _tout le monde_ , il avait une âme-sœur. Et il aurait tout fait pour lui. Il _avait_ tout fait pour lui. Sherlock ne se rendait même pas compte de toutes les affaires qui étaient de son fait.

Et bientôt, ils se retrouveraient. Quand il aura libéré Sherlock de tous ces insectes qui s'étaient accroché à lui, ils pourraient enfin être ensemble.

Et surtout, quand il se sera débarrassé du chien-chien.

Jim eu un rictus malveillant en pensant à ce soldat, ce sous-homme qui s'était accroché à son âme-sœur comme un tique et le rabaissait constamment, l'empêchant d'atteindre la grandeur à laquelle Sherlock était destiné. Il avait même réussi à s'infiltrer dans son lit dernièrement !

Oh bien sûr, Jim ne doutait pas de réussir à l'éloigner de Sherlock. Sans doute que cela serait un peu plus dur que pour les autres sangsues, mais il finirait par douter, lui aussi. Et Sherlock serait à lui.

« - J… J'ai fini, Mon… monsieur. » bredouilla une voix à côté de lui, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Jim se redressa et s'assit, observant le résultat.

« - Bien, bien. » dit-il, satisfait.

Il n'était pas peu fier de cette trouvaille. Ces mots-là, écrits de la main même de Sherlock dans le rapport de police sur les évènements de la piscine, comme s'il les avait laissés pour lui…

Jim se leva, épousseta son costume et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fit un signe du bras, et un coup de feu retentit, suivi du bruit d'un corps qui tombait.

Continuant à avancer, Jim regarda une nouvelle fois les mots qui s'étalaient désormais sur son avant-bras.

 _Criminel Consultant_

Son premier surnom d'âme-sœur. Enfin, il avait la marque de Sherlock sur la peau, tout comme Sherlock avait _le puceau_ sur la sienne, il en était certain.

« - Bientôt… » lâcha-t-il, extatique.

Oui, _bientôt_.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce dernier texte ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review, et à aller voir les autres textes du challenge, qui sont tous géniaux !

Merci à Lanae's World, qui est la bêta ce texte !

Juste quelques précisions, au cas où (parce que j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas très clair) et quelques éléments que je n'ai pas pu caser dans le texte :

\- Jim est né sans aucun surnom sur la peau. Dans ce monde, c'est un cas très rare : moins de 1% de la population est concerné. Si les scientifiques ne savent pas pourquoi ces cas existent, ils ont néanmoins remarqué que beaucoup de psychopathes étaient dans ce cas-là. Ce n'est pas systématique (plein de psychopathes ont des surnoms, comme tout le monde, et plein de gens sans surnoms vivent très bien et sont sain d'esprit) mais il y a bien une prévalence (environ 70%).  
\- Cet OS se passe juste avant _The Reichenbach Fall_ et juste après _Conducteur de lumière_ (qui prenait lui-même fin une semaine après _The_ _Hound of Baskerville_ _).  
_ \- J'ai dit dans _Conducteur de lumière_ que le nombre de surnoms que l'on a sur la peau est marqué sur les actes de naissance : Moriarty sait que Sherlock a deux surnoms grâce à ça, mais ne peut pas savoir lesquels. Il s'est alors persuadé que l'un de ces surnoms était _Le puceau_ puisque c'est l'un de ceux qu'il donne à Sherlock, mais bien sûr il a faux !

Voilà, ces précisions n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires mais ça permet de donner de la consistance à cet univers et à bien fixer les choses :)

Et enfin je le redis, mais l'idée des surnoms n'est pas de moi mais de l'auteur **kiaronna** , que je remercie grandement, ainsi que **Silu-chan** qui a fait la navette entre elle et moi puisque je ne parle pas anglais. Si vous connaissez Yuri on Ice, allez lire « Ivre de toi », la traduction qu'à fait **Silu-chan** du texte de **kiaronna**!


End file.
